


The Next Journey

by Izzu



Series: Decade Prequel-Sequel Project [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa contemplates on the things to come…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Journey

Sitting idly at the corner of the cabin doing nothing doesn't sit well with one Kadoya Tsukasa. Especially after recent events, what would you expect for someone who had been passing through worlds trying to find the meaning of his existence; only to find out that he had been doing things wrong—and continue to keep fighting because that was the only thing that he can do with his life. Having once again given a chance at life, not as the destroyer of worlds but just a passing-by traveler; sitting idle was not something he expected to spend the rest of his days on.

And there were still things that he hadn't remember, things that he still didn't know, things that he wanted to see.

His thoughts wandered towards those other Nine people, whom he only manage to meet only three of them personally. One of them, more frequently than another—evidence that there were still more worlds that he hadn't seen. Who were these people—whose names he somehow subconsciously knew as Godai Yuusuke, Tsugami Shouichi, Kido Shinji, Inui Takumi, Kenzaki Kazuma, Hidaka Hitoshi, Tendou Souji, Nogami Ryoutaro and Kurenai Wataru? Who—how were they like, before having to undertake the task of setting him on the path of being the destroyer of worlds? What kind of life had they been through, what kind of things have they experienced—somehow he was curious to know about it.

Natsumi had told him before, that Kurenai Wataru had told them his task had only been to destroy everything before restoring those worlds anew. That his task was to revive their stories, to keep them immortalized and not forgotten in time.

Kurenai Wataru had also said, that he had no story. Then, what about his past life? Of his parents, Sayo... his childhood life? Was that life, that story... an illusion? If he had no story to begin with, how could he have even exist?

Tsukasa raised his hand before him, as the space before him started to bend and a dimensional path opened up before him. Before now, he couldn't even do a simple thing like this... and had to rely on some outside forces to lead him towards the next world. When he had recovered a part of his memory, he remembered that Sayo had been the one able to open up a path to another dimension. Had he also have this power from the beginning? Not just being able to pass through dimensions, but to open up a path as well? Then, his actions henceforth... could his actions further change the worlds into another chaos? Or not?

Kurenai Wataru have said that his role was to revive and immortalize the stories of the other Kamen Riders before his time but somehow he felt that his task wasn't done yet. Sure, he had saved those other—Another Riders' worlds as well as some other worlds that he never thought have existed. But he haven't gone to _their_ worlds, those Nine's. _Or wait, it was **eight** worlds (with one he might have visited without knowing whether or not it's a different world)_ , a tiny voice inside his head corrected.

If he would one day meet them in their own worlds, would they be able to recognize him? Would he be able to ask them those questions that might complete the missing pieces of the puzzle that was his life?

Perhaps, he would only find out all these answers one day—the moment he could muster his courage to step into that path before him, in order to move forward. He sighed.

"Tsukasa-kun! Are you up there? Lunch is ready!"

A smile crept into his features as Natsumi's voice stole away into his conscience. Whatever he should do after this, he would decide on it later. Right now, he should concentrate on the present.

"Yeah, I hear you Natsumi! I'm coming down!"

Because right now, he was no longer traveling alone by himself.


End file.
